numberblocks_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Numberblocks Big Days
Numberblocks Big Days is a spin-off of the ever so popular Numberblocks. Summary After a year of counting and adding, the Numberblocks have moved on. Three became a 3 job person, doing juggling, tennis and cooking. Four has a crush on Three because of this. One is also researching Numbers beyond Ten, negative numbers and decimals, with the help of Two. Five is now a chemist who always does the five steps of making positive potions. Nine and Ten help out others who need a helping hand. (They also have a child called Nine Half.(Half means Junior in numberland.) who dosen't know if he's odd or even.) Numberling Zero also appears. twelve is now an alcoholic and her brother Eighteen is now a smoker. The rainbow magic fairies also appear as well. Episodes # Nine's Virus / The Big Blocks / Stop! No More! # Deepsea metro / The Three Project / Squares vs Triangles # You, or You / I'm Bigger / Beach Insanity / A snowed in camp # Twenty and Smaller / Two Cranky / Ten's A Crowd # Dr. Five and Mr. Green / Square Wars / The Octoblock of Truth? # Into the Doors / Locked Out! / Six's Boyfriend # Seven Eight Nine / Baking Cakes with Twenty-two / Apple Clonified! # One more chance / Tennis Tricky / Who's Taller # Zero's Dimension / No Dimension but you / Zero! Stop! # My Turn / Jumboblocks / A Special Guest / Black friday madness # How is this? / It's Mine / Banana Tropicalness / One's Birthday # A Special Guest II / Octoblock's Return / The Mastermind # The shortcut / The Angry hero / Holiday block training # Cornered against a slimy wall / The future fairies / The end of glomgold # RODRICK VS GREG! / One’s Hit Song / Stopping to taste the delicacies # Dance to the music / return to rainspell island. AGAIN! / A better tomorrow # Mail trek / horse on the hoof / the mighty Oakwood tree # Forgotten Kiss / Missing Treasure / The Rain Is Stubborn # The Toothache / A scary logo / Dragon’s fire Controversy The New Town is the first segment of episode 9. the episode was about Six throwing a dice at One near the dark sun, causing one to be swallowed whole by the dark sun, be digested and turn dead. The episode was banned Three hours after it's release due to vore. Six was also very Shocked in the segment as many children and six blamed dark sun swallowing One and traumatising The Viewers watching it. The Dark Sun never appeared for the rest of the show until the episode "The shortcut”, he was fired. Zero, the second / only segment in episode 9 was made to make up what happened in the last segment. BlueZoo apologised for the accidental of the dark sun swallowing One, as they revived One in the segment "My Turn". Another controversy is the absence of Jeremy The Germ throughout the entire season until the second segment in episode 12, “Octoblock returns”. Also the fairies along side numberblocks four and twenty went to Paris and got a lot of delicacies for king boo who is still driving. Reception Numberblocks Big Days didn't go too well due to the two controversies above. For newer content related to Numberblocks, BlueZoo returned everyone into their first season incarnations and status quo, removing Jeremy the germ and One Half, omitting them and Numberblocks Big Days entirely, causing it to still air of today. Characters Zero - She is now a small numberling that randomly appears throughout the series. One - She now wears a red bow. Two - He now sports an orange cap with a 2 on it. Three - She now wears a tennis outfit or a chef outfit. Four - Nothing Different, but the small green beard. In "Dr. Five and Mr. Green", Four drank a serum which turns him into a 4-eyed hairy green monster every night. Five - Now wears eyeglasses and a professor's outfit. she still has her giant glove. In A Special Guest", She was a mad scientist saying: Whaa ha-ha! Six - Now in a casino outfit. She dreams of being a singer. Seven - Nothing Different, but his eyebrows are red instead of yellow. Eight - More Detailed. He now wears a cape with a logo shaped like a number eight on it. Nine - His eyebrows are dyed a lighter blue. He also has a T-shirt that reads: COOL SQUARES #squaretime. Nine Half - Nine's son. he's unsure if he's Odd or Even. Ten - Her red borders are a little bit of a lighter red. She still has her giant gloves. In "It's Mine!" Ten is actually a centipede wearing a suit, though it only happened due to a plot-twist. Eleven - Now in a swimsuit. Twelve - Now wears sunglasses. Thirteen - wears a bow tie or a boy scout outfit. Fourteen - Now wears shades. Fifteen - Now wears cat-eared headphones. Sixteen - Now wears a scarf. Seventeen - wears a beret and goggles. At the end of One's Hit Song, he and Eighteen were arrested for making a rude song for making One angry. Eighteen - Now wears a bandana. He also wears a magenta colored down jacket. Nineteen - wears a school uniform. In “Corned against a slimy wall”, She earned her 1 way ticket to the office Twenty - Now wears a tuxedo. Jumboblock - A Giant robot version of One that Five created out of Giant blocks. The Gigablock Monster - A giant monster that appears in "Octoblock Returns". After he captures One, Six and Seven, Two and Three find Eight to stop him. Xis - Six's Boyfriend who is like 6 but without the eyelashes and that his blocks are navy rather than indigo. One-Bot - Another robot One made by Five, but it's a lot smaller. It only appears in "You, or You?" Gopplegarp - A Slimy creature that is ironically Five's Grandmother. It was killed by Seven by an unexpected laser beam. Izzy - a french cowardly security guard/mall cop that battles glomgold using a water gun from the lost and found on the Hotel Shops third floor in a room besides her security office. Trixie - now wears a dark purple tuxedo, cape, top Hat, and white gloves. Belle - now wears a kimono. Lyla and myla - myla wears a witch costume and lyla wears a shirt with a lighting bolt and a skirt. Destiny - wears a Princess dress or a female suit Robin - Now wears a teacher outift King Cow - Wears a scarf and gloves Calc King - nothing but dark blue glasses Frogs king and queen - wears a flower on its head Dragon Lord - wears a necktie King of hounds - wears a hat, gloves and boots Dark king and queen - Wears a Fighter outfit Evil Sage (Evil mage) - Now wears a school shirt or a sweater Dark Sun - Nothing but part bands of its mii parts Category:Fanmade Shows Category:Crossovers